darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Recruitment Drive
Recruitment Drive is the first quest in the Temple Knight series. It marks the first appearance of Sir Tiffy Cashien, who recruits you for the Temple Knights. However, your recruitment involves several puzzles to test your wits. Official description Walkthrough in the White Knights' Castle in Falador. |difficulty = Novice |Quest series = Temple Knight series |length = Medium |members = Yes |requirements = *Ablility to defeat a level 7 enemy without any items at all. *Have a female player character (visit the Makeover Mage if not) |items = *None |kills = Sir Leye (level 7) without weapons or armour. }} Male players should make sure to go to the Makeover Mage, southwest of Falador and north of the Crafting Guild, to get their gender changed. This is required in order to complete the quest. Temple Knights Talk to Sir Amik Varze to start the quest. Find him in Falador White Knight's castle in the western tower on the . He asks you to join their secret organization, the Temple Knights. If you accept, he directs you to a certain Sir Tiffy Cashien to begin your training immediately. Bank all of your items, including the ones you are wearing, and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park to take the mental test. Sir Tiffy won't let you start the test if you have anything in your inventory or equipped. NOTICE! (Before speaking to Sir Tiffy read [[#Sir Tinley|'Sir Tinley']] and [[#Lady Table|'Lady Table']] in the guide below - it might be your first test) Training Grounds Sir Cashien will take you to the testing grounds. There are 7 different testing rooms. In each room, there is a yellow portal at the beginning of the room (takes you back to Falador) and a yellow portal at the end of the room, which you may use to travel to the next room after you pass the test. You need to complete 5 in a row. Which 5 you'll get, as well as the order that they are in, is completely random. If you fail a test, you have no choice but to return to Falador and start over. Lady Table Read this before starting the test, as it will not wait for you, and you will fail while you are reading it. Lady Table will test your memory. She will have 11 statues of a knight in front of her. There are supposed to be 12, but one has been taken away. You will have a few seconds to look at the statues, then the missing one will be returned. You must then touch the one that was missing. The trick to passing this one is to analyse the types of statues. There are 4 statues for each of the 3 metal types (Bronze, silver, and gold). First see which type has only 3 statues shown. After you figure out the type, figure out the weapon. There are 4 weapons: sword, halberd, greataxe, and mace. Figure out which weapon is missing. After you have figured it out, touch the statue. A good strategy is to take a screenshot of the statues, and use it to find the missing statue. Note: Do not talk to her during the ten seconds you have to locate the missing statue, as the order will be reset; however, your ten seconds will not, thus giving you much less time to find it again. Sir Kuam Ferentse Sir Kuam tells you that you must defeat Sir Leye, who is level 7. Sir Leye has been blessed by Saradomin so that no man may defeat him. So unless you have a female character, you will not be able to hit the final blow on him. Defeat him to pass the test. With low combat abilities it may be hard to hit Sir Leye with out weapons, but the use of Momentum or Legacy Mode helps. You must visit the Makeover Mage to change your character's gender to female, if it isn't already. Note: If you are a male character or are too low of a level to defeat Sir Leye, simply die to him and go back to Sir Tiffy to reenter the Training Grounds. Your progress will NOT be reset, and you can potentially complete the quest by completing other random challenges. Sir Spishyus Right next to Sir Spishyus you'll see a 5 kg chicken, a 5 kg bag of grain, and a 5 kg fox. You must get all 3 of them across a bridge that only supports 5 kilograms in one go. The tricky part is that if you leave the fox and chicken alone, the fox will eat the chicken. The chicken will also eat the bag of grain if the two of them are left alone. Be sure you wield (take) the item/animal before dropping another. # Take the chicken to the other side, since the fox and grain are the only pair that actually get along. # Drop the chicken, then come back and grab the fox. # Take it to the other side then grab the chicken and drop the fox. Then take the chicken back to the start. # Grab the Grain, drop the chicken, and take the grain across the bridge. # Drop the grain, then go back to the beginning for the chicken and take it across. Once you complete the puzzle, the door now unlocks and you can proceed to the next puzzle via the portal. Miss Cheevers Speaking to Miss Cheevers, you see that to pass this room, you need to make a duplicate key to unlock the final door. She reminds you that there are limited resources, and that if you mess up, you need to leave the room and start all over again. There are two doors that you must get through. The first door is missing a handle, while the second one is locked. Firstly, search all of the bookcases and crates in the room to find the following items: You may also find nitrous oxide, sodium chloride, acetic acid, bronze wire, shears, a chisel, and a magnet, but these serve no purpose. Note: If a player mixes two wrong substances, it creates a useless mixture (??? mixture). You can't get some of the substances back if you mess up so make it count and pay attention to details! #To get past the first door, take the metal spade and use it on the bunsen burner on the table to remove the wood, leaving a metal spade head. #Use the spade head on the door. Note: (Do not yet click Pull-spade stone-door!) #Use the cupric sulphate on the door. #Add one of the vials of liquid. This will make the spade expand, trapping it in the hole. It can then be pulled to open the door. #To get past the second door use the gypsum on the tin then the vial of liquid on the tin to get a clay substance #Next, find a key chained to the wall and use the tin of clay on it to get an imprint. #Add the cupric ore powder and tin ore powder to the tin. #Use it on the bunsen burner to make a bronze key. #Use the knife, chisel, or bronze wire on the tin to scrape the key out. #Take your key and unlock the door. Sir Ren Itchood When you talk to Sir Ren, he will speak in riddles, the answer to which is a four letter word, made up of the first letter of each line of his riddle. Use the answer to unlock the combination lock on the next door. The possible solutions are: FISH, BITE, RAIN, LAST, PASS, TIME, CLUE, or MEAT. Ms. Hynn Terprett She will give you a multiple choice riddle. There are many to choose from - Here are all the riddles and answers: *'Riddle' :Imagine that you have been captured by an enemy. You are to be killed, but in a moment of mercy, the enemy has allowed you to pick your own demise. Your first choice is to be drowned in a lake of acid. Your second choice is to be burned on a fire. Your third choice is to be thrown to a pack of wolves that have not been fed in over a month. Your final choice of fate is to be thrown from the walls of a castle, many hundreds of feet high. What fate would you be wise to choose? * Answer: :Being fed to the wolves - wolves cannot survive for 30 days without food, because they would all be dead. *'Riddle' :I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? * Answer :The First Bucket (32 degree bucket — the water would be frozen, therefore the stone will never reach the bottom). *'Riddle' :A father is 4 times as old as his daughter. In 20 years he will be 2 times as old. How old is the daughter? * Answer :10 *'Riddle' :Counting the creatures and humans in RuneScape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on everything's left hand by a million, how many would you get? * Answer :0 - The key word here is "everything's" as opposed to "everyone's." One definition for the word "things" relates to inanimate objects. Inanimate objects don't have fingers. Using this rationale, the equation is then 0 x 1,000,000 = 0. The first sentence in the clue simply sets up a false pretext to throw you off. *'Riddle' :The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there? * Answer :There are 3 false statements. Sir Tinley After entering Sir Tinley's room, talk to him and then simply stand still until he speaks to you; it may take a while before he does finally talk to you. If you move, or do anything while you're waiting, you will fail the task. Patience is the key to success. Rewards *1 Quest point *1000 experience *1000 experience *1000 experience *Access to Initiate Temple Knight armour. You will be given a helmet (Initiate sallet) for free, and you can buy subsequent helmets for 6,000 coins, the legs (Initiate cuisse) for 8,000 coins, the platebody (Initiate hauberk) for 10,000 coins, and the full set for 20,000 coins. It looks just like White armour, only with a light gold trim and a different helmet visor. *The Gaze of Saradomin * Music unlocked *The Chosen Required for completing Completion of Recruitment Drive is required for the following: *Wanted! *Falador Tasks: **'Medium:' "Look Spiffy For Tiffy" Transcript Cultural references *When asking Sir Amik Varze about the organization at the start of the quest, he refers to "Temple Knights" who were founded by Saradomin many centuries ago. This could be a reference to the , a group of Christians mainly stationed in Europe who were used as militia to recapture Jerusalem from the Muslims, until persecuted by different kings to gain land and money. *Miss Cheever's room may be a reference to , a fictional character that also uses odd items to escape difficult situations. *Sir Leye is a reference to the Witch King of Angmar in as he says "No man can defeat me." He was killed by Eowyn, the Shield''maiden'' of Rohan. *Dihydrogen Monoxide is another name for water and is most likely a reference to the . Trivia *If a player uses the dihydrogen monoxide and the sodium chloride together, the character will say "I've got no time for brine!" This statement references the fact that dihydrogen monoxide and sodium chloride are water and salt respectively, and when put together, they create salt-water, or brine. *If a player opens the bottle of nitrous oxide, the word "haha" will appear in the chatbox. This is in reference to nitrous oxide being commonly used for its calming effects on patients and its nickname "laughing gas". *The Sir Spishyus challenge is a reference to a real life children's riddle. An alternate version of the riddle involves taking a wolf, a goat, and a cabbage across a river using a boat that only holds one item. *The reward scroll is one of the few reward scrolls that says something other than "You have completed *questname*. Instead, It says "You have passed the Recruitment Drive!". It shares this trait with My Arm's Big Adventure, Horror from the Deep and Troll Romance. es:Recruitment Drive nl:Recruitment Drive fi:Recruitment Drive Category:Falador Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Temple Knights